The Married Life of Kid Flash and Jinx
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: One-shots about Kid Flash and Jinx's life together as a married couple.


The Married Life of Kid Flash and Jinx

(A/N) One-shots about Kid Flash and Jinx's life together as a married couple.

Chapter One Summary: Kid Flash walks into the living room to find his children watching a cartoon based on all the super heroes. He is slightly disturbed to discover their opinion on one particular hero and villain.

On a side note the children aren't supposed to know their parents real identities. Jinx and Kid Flash never told them.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters in the show. Nor do I own any other DC heroes mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 1-My hero

Kid Flash entered the living room, planning on watching some well-deserved TV. He didn't get the chance however as he discovered his youngest son had beaten him to the TV. How the boy always managed to beat him to it without the power of super speed Kid Flash would never know, but he had to give the kid credit though. When it came to his favorite TV programs boy could that kid run.

Young Daniel was plopped in front of TV and turned his head to grin as he saw his dad enter the living room. He was only three years old and shared his father's vibrant blue eyes and red hair only his hair was a shade lighter.

With a gentle smile Kid Flash walked over to his son before kneeling beside him.

"Watch'ch ya watching kiddo" Kid Flash asked as he ruffled the red haired boys hair.

"The Hero League!" the young boy announced in a quiet voice with a toothy grin.

"It's not just the Hero League!" a girlish voice declared from behind the two.

Kid Flash and his son turned around to see a young pink haired girl about five years old standing on top of the sofa. She had a long red bed sheet tied around her neck acting as a mock cape while on her face was a red mask painted on. Her hair fell to her waist in long pink wavy strands, some strands falling over her shoulders to hide her frilly blue dress.

She flipped off the sofa and landed clumsily on her two feet. "Its season sixes grand finale episode where Doctor Evil gets his butt whooped by the awesome Captain Cool!"

The little girl started running around the room attempting to do what she believed to be genuine karate moves into an invisible opponent, all the time shouting war cries like '_Hi ya_!' or _'Watch cha_!'

A teenaged boy then came into the room. He had long ginger hair that fell over one of his blue eyes; across his pale cheeks was a spread of thick freckles. He was dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with a red skull imprinted in it.

"Oh sure, he may have defeated Doctor Evil but not before the doc slices Kid Fast into shreds" the boy muttered to his younger sister, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Derrick, how was soccer practice?" Kid Flash asked his son as he rose to his feet; dusting of any dust that may have collected on his jeans as he rose.

"Sucked" Derrick replied with a shrug. He looked over to his sister "So Sally, has Kid Fast kicked the bucket yet or am I too late for all the good parts?" Derrick asked Sally as she jumped onto the sofa beside where he had just sat down.

"Mmmm, nu-uh. That's closer to the end but we're only half way through" the little girl replied, jumping up and down on the sofa much to her brothers irritation.

"Kid Fast? You mean the cartoon hero who was based on the hero…" Kid Flash began but his younger son Daniel cut him off politely with a pull of his trouser leg.

"Kid Flash!" the little boy beamed up at his dad.

"And he gets…killed off?" Kid Flash asked carefully. He turned at the sound of his older son Derrick's dark snigger.

"Yeah, but what did you expect? Both the fictional and real life hero suck" Derrick replied as though he was stating a stone cold fact.

"Wait a second, hold up! What's wrong with Kid Flash?"

"Nah dad sorry" Sally interrupted before Derrick could respond. "I gotta agree with Dairy here. Kid Flash kinda does suck. What, his only power is lightning speed? Booooring."

Kid Flash scowled at his daughter and sons comment. So his own kids thought he sucked. Brilliant! He wondered how quickly they would change their tune if they knew their own dad was the famous Kid Flash. "That isn't his only power, he can vibrate his molecules through..."

"Yeah, yeah. Vibrate his molecules through solid matter" Derrick shrugged dismissively. "Amazing, really" he added with a roll of his eyes.

Kid Flash muttered something under his breath about kids these days before folding his arms across his chest.

"I bet even you could pull off a better hero than him dad" Derrick quipped as he stood up and grabbed the remote from his younger brother Daniel who gave out a small protest at having his remote stolen. He growled at Derrick but turned around to watch the TV with a defeated pout after Derrick gave him a dark glare.

"Okay then, what heroes do you like?" Kid Flash asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Superman!" the little girl squealed as she started running around the room with one hand fisted in the air, pretending she was flying around in the sky like the man of steel.

"Oh, oh, oh, wait. No! No! I know" Sally skidded to a stop and wrapped the cape around her so she was practically cocooned inside it with only her eyes showing. In a voice she deemed dark and menacing she whispered "Batman!"

Derrick shook his head and flicked through the channels, ignoring Daniels small moans of protest at not getting to see the rest of his show.

"Wait, wait, wait! No! Not Batman! Ummm" the little girl jumped up and down before racing towards the single couch and climbing awkwardly on to the top of it. She jumped behind the couch then after a second she climbed back on top from behind and stood with one hand on her hip and a toy boomerang in the other hand.

"ROBIN!" she flung the boomerang after shouting the name.

Kid Flash let out a yelp and ducked as it came flying towards him. Then Daniel looked up as the boomerang skimped the top of his head. Derrick moved his head, not flicker of emotion passing on his face as the toy nearly took off his nose. The boomerang then headed straight for the pink haired young girl who out stretched her hand with a smirk on her face, confident that she could re-capture her weapon.

"Ha ha! How cool am I ahhh!" she let out a scream as the boomerang collided with her stomach and sent her flying backwards, causing her to fall head over heels behind the couch with a loud thump.

"SALLY!" Kid Flash shouted with panic over to his daughter. No one else in the room seemed too concerned. Daniel was too busy giggling and Derrick was more concerned with what was on TV to worry about his sister's stupidity.

Kid Flash was about to race over to his daughter's aid when a hand popped up from behind the couch and started to wave frantically.

"I'm okay! Still alive! No evil boomerang will take down this masked crusader!" Sally shouted from behind the couch, her voice slightly dazed but her determination still holding strong.

Kid Flash shook his head with a hand holding his head. "Sally" he muttered to himself. For a second there his heart had jumped into his throat.

"And what about you Derrick, whose your fav?" the hero asked his son after he had recovered.

Derrick let out an indignant snort and flicked over the channel. "None, they all suck in my opinion."

"He's been manipulated by Doctor Evil dad, don't listen to him!" came Sally's shrill voice from behind the couch. "He likes the bad guys! He's been brainwashed!"

Sally was quickly silenced when Derrick threw a cushion over the single couch. "Ouch! See I told you…brainwashed!"

"Oh look Sally, its Unlucky Girl" Derrick said unenthusiastically.

"WHAT!" came the girlish squeal from behind the sofa. In an instant Sally had flipped over the couch and darted over to the TV. She skidded to a stop and plopped down beside her younger brother, her legs crossed into a basket and her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"Omg, omg, omg! The little girl chanted as she rocked back and forth, barely able to restrain her excitement.

"Omg!" Derrick mocked his sister, "Really?"

"Of course omg! Do you know who Unlucky Girl is?" the girl shouted to her brother indignantly, clearly not impressed by her brothers lack of enthusiasm.

"Of course I know who she is. She's a villain cursed with the power of bad luck" Derrick snapped.

"Bad luck?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, she's based on the villain" Derrick began only to be cut off by his sister.

"JINX!" Sally shrieked with joy as she jumped to her feet and punched a fist into the air. "The most awesome villain ever!"

"I was getting to that Sally" Derrick remarked rather sharply; clearly having wanted to explain.

"But I thought you only liked super heroes Sally" Kid Flash asked slightly puzzled as he lifted up the three year old Daniel.

"I do! But" Sally drew out the word 'but' before jumping up and down excitedly. "Jinx may be a villain but even I have to admit she is super cool! Even more super then Hawkman! Even more super than than than, than Superman, or or or…" Sally started listing off all the heroes she thought Jinx was better than, which was apparently every single one. She started counting them off with her finger but quickly lost count but kept on trying anyway. Her voice was hyper and excited as she bounced around the room.

Derrick let out a moan. "Great, now she's never going to shut up!"

"Hold up! You all like Jinx. A villain. Someone who does all kinds of evil things more than someone like Kid Flash who risks his life to save people from said evils clutches?" Kid Flash asked completely bewildered.

His own children not liking his super hero alter ego was one kick to the ego but to have them say they liked a villain, said villain being their own mother no less, was like having superman ram a battering ram into his ego then throwing salt on his wounds for extra measure.

This whole scenario was not only messed up but utterly and completely demeaning. Kid Flash didn't like this one bit. What he wanted to do was defend his other aliases and prove to his kids that Kid Flash didn't '_suck_'. Kid Flash went out every day and risked his life in the name of justice. He fought against all the odds, battled foes ten times his size, had helped save the world more times than even he could count and had been mentored and worked alongside The Flash!

There was no way he was letting his own children think so little of his own title.

"Yeah" Derrick and Sally announced in synchronization. What annoyed Kid Flash even more was the fact that they had said it like it was the most natural answer in the world. As if it was common sense they had said it with absolutely no hesitation.

"But!" he began, he didn't finish though when he saw that both his children were bleatingly ignoring him.

Kid Flash hung his head and with a defeated sigh placed Daniel down on the floor.

Sally suddenly let out a gasp "Mums home! Mums home!" she cheered as she made a mad dash for the door; her cape fluttering behind her.

Unfortunately for her, the cape caught in the doorway. She didn't notice and when she ran to far the cape yanked her back and propelled her backwards and right back into the living room.

Not to be put off, the girl quickly jumped back to her feet and made another mad dash for the door. When the same thing was obviously about to happen again, Derrick got to his feet with a sulk and grabbed a hold of the tail of the knot his sister had tied around her neck to keep the cape in place. As she continued to run off the brother kept a hold of the tail of the knot and the cape came loose and fell to the ground as the girl speeded off and bounded around the corner.

"You would think she had super hearing or something" Derrick muttered as he plopped himself on the arm of the smaller sofa.

Kid Flash looked up at his eldest son and was about to say something when Jinx entered the room with Sally in her arms. "Hey boys" she smiled.

Kid Flash felt all his annoyance at his children's hatred for his super hero ego leave when he heard Jinx's voice, and had to restrain himself from using his super speed to zap over to her in a millisecond and wrap her up in his arms.

Instead, he calmly walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and a quick hug, being careful as to not crush Sally who was acting as a barrier between the two.

"Hey Honey, miss me" Kid Flash winked at his wife as he took Sally from her arms and attempted to place her down on the sofa. He didn't succeed as the five year old had securely wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him like a leech.

"Terribly" was Jinx's sarcastic reply.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and made another attempt to remove the leech that had attached itself to him. "Oh come on…Sally, your cutting off…my air supply!" Kid Flash gasped as the five year olds grip tightened.

"Nope, no can do Daddy" Sally said with a grin.

"And…why…not?"

"Because Daddy must have been brain washed by the evil Doctor Evil for not liking Jinx!" she stated with a nod of her head and once more tightened her grip around his neck. "Can't be too careful."

"Brain washed by Doctor Evil?" Jinx replied with a dark smirk.

"Yipe, he doesn't like Jinx! Plus he thinks Kid Flash is cooler but he's not so he has to be brainwashed mummy!"

"So" Jinx drawled as she unattached Sally from her Kid Flash's neck. Carefully, she placed her daughter down on the ground before slowly rising to her feet and locking eyes with her husband.

"You" she began, taking a step closer to her now retreating husband. "Don't like Jinx. And, you think that this, Kid Flash was it? Is better?"

She quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips again as her husband found himself trapped up against the wall.

"Honey, let's talk about this for a second" Kid Flash stuttered nervously as he held up both hands defensively.

"Hmmm, and what would you like to talk about Wally?" she asked innocently; wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly leaning in closer.

There was a dark, menacing atmosphere surrounding Jinx and it didn't take a genius to realize that Kid Flash was walking on thin ice.

"Ummm" Kid Flash began before being silenced when his wife's hands darted to the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a light kiss.

"So, who's better? Jinx or…Kid Flash?" Jinx said as she drew her lips away from the stunned hero.

Kid Flash was about to answer when a disgusted moan came from the teenager across the room. "Get a room, please." Derrick groaned as he flopped across the chair.

"Hmm and how are you Derrick?" Jinx asked as made her way over to her teenaged son.

He opened his eyes and looked at her emotionlessly for a second before responding. "Ecstatic as ever!" he replied in mock cheerfulness.

"I can see that" Jinx muttered as she tossed her long wave of pink hair behind her. "So what's up?"

Derrick scoffed before rising to his feet and walking out of the room. "Like you guys care" he muttered as he left. The slamming of his bedroom door followed a few seconds after he left.

"What's wrong with Derrick?" Jinx asked Kid Flash, only to receive a shake of the head from her husband.

"He was fine a few minutes ago."

"Doctor Evil has brainwashed him! I shall save you brother!" Sally declared as she swooped off from the couch, grabbed her cape and charged upstairs with a battle cry. The sound of pounding on a door was followed swiftly by the sound of Derricks voice shouting at his younger sister to '_buzz off_!' and '_get off ya creep_!'.

Jinx let out a sigh and shook her head. "I'll go check on them before they kill each other. Back in a second, okay?"

With that, Jinx hurried upstairs to deal with her other two children.

Kid Flash let out a breath and flopped down onto the couch. Looking down he saw Daniel starring at the TV screen watching The League of Heroes with a face of awe.

"So, who's your favorite hero?" Kid Flash asked his youngest child.

Daniel turned around and wobbled to his feet before clumsily making his way over to his father.

Kid Flash watched and felt his heart stop as the young boy raised his hand and pointed a finger at him.

"Daddy, that's my favorite hero! Daddy!" the boy grinned.

Kid Flash felt the grin spread on his own face and with lighting speed he scooped up his young son into a heartwarming embrace.

"Thanks son" Kid Flash whispered to his the boy in his arms.

The moment was ruined by the sound of screaming from upstairs coming from both Jinx and Derrick arguing.

Sally came running down stairs and grabbed onto Kid Flash's trouser leg. "Daddy, mum needs backup!"

"Well, guess I better go save the day again, huh Daniel?" Kid Flash smiled as he gently placed the three year old down and ran upstairs to sort out his wife and sons dispute.

When he was gone the five year old looked to the three year old. "You do know he's Kid Flash right?"

The three year old nodded. "Kid Flash and Daddy are both my favorite hero!" Daniel declared with a grin before climbing onto the sofa and flicking the TV channel over to the news.

"Mine to" the five year old grinned.

Sally joined her brother and both watched the latest news of how their favorite hero Kid Flash saved an entire village of people from being killed by a flash flood half way across the world.

Both smiled as the footage of a yellow and red blur sped across the small village numerous times, each time taking as many villagers as was possible to safety.

At the end Kid Flash told reporters how he was only doing the right thing and would always do everything in his power to protect everyone.

The children turned the TV channel just as their parents walked into the room looking exhausted.

"What are you two up to?" Jinx asked suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing mummy, just watching the scene were Kid Fast gets" Sally paused when the scream from the TV filled the room. "Sliced up!" she smiled.

Kid Flash looked sick and Jinx couldn't help but let out a laugh.

She patted her husband's back reassuringly.

"Sorry honey" Jinx smiled.

"I think I'm going to go to" his communicator disguised as his pager began to bleep. "Go to work. Duty calls."

He quickly kissed Jinx and patted his two children on top of the head. "You guys be good for mum okay?"

Both children nodded and with that he grabbed his jacket and left after shouting his good byes to Derrick upstairs only to be answered by silence.

Once he was gone, Jinx turned to her two children. "Well I guess I better get dinner started. What you guys in the mood for?" Jinx asked.

"Super burger and his trusty sidekick French fries!" Sally shouted with a cheer.

"You had that yesterday Sally" Jinx said pointedly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Pretty please" Sally pleaded with puppy dog eyes, a soft veil of crocodile tears lining the edge of her vibrant pink eyes.

"That look only works on your father missy."

To the response Sally pouted and folded her arm in front of her before dejectedly slouching in the couch.

"Hmmm Spaghetti Balinese tonight, I think" Jinx said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. She brightened up at the idea and with a smile left for the kitchen

Both children looked at each other when their mother left the room gone flicked the channel over to the live news where Kid Flash was in the middle of saving a group of people from a burning building.

Sally immediately perked up and excitedly jumped up and down watching as her dad dressed in his super hero costume fought against the odds to save the day once again.

"Yipe. Our hero!" Daniel and Sally smiled with a grin.

* * *

(A/N) My first attempt at a one-shot. The idea came randomly to me when I was on holiday and I really enjoyed writing it. So tell me what you think and if you would like me to maybe write more one-shots for the married life of Kid Flash and Jinx.

So, hope you liked the one-shot and tell me what you think of the Daniel, Sally and Derrick please. A bit nervous about using OC's but it was necessary.


End file.
